Random Moments In the Life of the Bear Jew
by Johanna Black
Summary: This is a series of one-liners; all the words were taken from a random word generator. Centered around Donny and my OC. First Basterds fic AND first oneliner! rating for language and slight sexuality. COMPLETE! LAST CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. These words were taken from a random word generator. I've never written one-liners before, so please tell me what you think! I do not own the Bear Jew unfortunately, but I **_**do**_** own my character, Ariel Horowitz! Oh! And these are in no way in chronological order.**

Squadron

Ariel looked at the Basterds. She saw Donny staring at her in shock, and she shrugged. "Sure, why not. I've always wanted to be a Basterd."

Blissful

Ariel was leaning against Donny's chest, just listening to Donny's heartbeat; her head rose as he breathed. It was quiet…and peaceful.

Nutty

"Fuck-a-DUCK!" Donny yelled excitedly. Ariel rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What the fuck?!" he asked, pissed off. "Only you, Donny," she said, shaking her head. "Only you."

Snuggled

Donny nearly killed Hirschberg when he mentioned that he had seen Donny holding Ariel, but Aldo got to him first. "Calm down, Donny. You can't blame him; he just wants to be cuddled." Donny rolled his eyes and stomped off.

Slumped

Ariel moaned slightly as Donny pulled out of her; they were still against the wall, both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "That…felt…" Donny panted into her ear. "Yeah…" Ariel said, nuzzling Donny's neck. Even covered in blood and dirt, she could still smell his peppermint cologne.

Flashiest

All the Basterds wolf-whistled as Ariel walked toward them in a low cut purple dress and a pair of stiletto heels. Donny growled and pulled her into his tent. "You couldn't have picked something a _bit_ more modest?!" he growled. "_I_ didn't pick it!" Ariel muttered. Donny slapped his forehead. "Damn Von Hammersmark."

Roasted

Ariel held Donny as the theater burned down. This was the end. But she was with him, and would always be his- that's all that mattered.

Nonflammable

"So this _isn't_ gonna catch fire easily?" Aldo asked her as he examined her purse. "Nope." She replied, taking it back from him. "Good. Cuz we're fightin' in a **fuckin'** basement!"

Spiraling

Ariel groaned as Hicox's corpse fell on her. Her head hurt and there were three bullets lodged in her left arm. She couldn't feel anything; she blacked out as Donny' pants came into view.

Uninterested

"Can you see yourself marrying him?" asked Ariel's mother. Ariel looked to where her mother was looking. "Who, Donny? Nah, he's…not my type."

**Ok! Please please PLEASE tell me what you think! As stated above, i have never written a oneliner before!**

**Ja ne! Ciao! Au reviour! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here's my second set for Random Moments in the Life of the Bear Jew. Again, I don't own Donny, but I own Ariel and her family. And these are still not in chronilogical order.**

Brain

Ariel sighed and watched as the Basterds scalped the Nazis. She looked at the red inside. '_Is that really what it looks like?'_ she wondered. Then she smiled. _'Nah, mine's probably bigger.'_

Dreamt

Donny woke up, panting. Ariel rolled over and looked at him. "Donny? You alright?" Donny pulled her into his arms and held her. "I thought-I thought you were gone! You and-and everyone else was-""Ssh, baby." Ariel said, putting a finger to Donny's lips. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving. It was just a dream."

Frustrating

Ariel walked down the streets of Boston, kicking a rock In front of her. "Fuckin' Donowitz has to be so damn smug about ever damn thing. Always so confident. One day his confidence is gonna bite him in the fuckin' ass." She mumbled.

Smoked

"Want one?" she heard. Ariel looked up to Donny's older brother Jacob offering her a cigarette. She knew Donny was watching her closely, so she said,"Yeah, please." She took it from Jacob and stuck it in her mouth, where he lit it for her. She inhaled, then sighed and let out a wisp of smoke. Jacob grinned and puffed his too. "You smoke?" she heard Donny ask. She looked at him sharply, taking another puff. "No. I'm just knitting a sweater."

Lightly

Donny watched as Ariel ran around the bases; he knew he shouldn't have taken that bet. She said if she hit a homerun on her first try, she'd get to stay. And she did. But she was so damn _fast_! "She must weigh next to nothing." He muttered.

Somewhere

"So where are you goin'?" Donny asked as he watched Ariel pack; she shrugged. "Dunno. Anywhere two grand can get me." She shut the suitcase. "You don't have to leave." Donny said; his voice sounded pleading. Ariel sighed. "Yeah, I do. Europe is where they are. I'll come back and find you Donny."

Gone

Donny ran through the streets of Boston, his lungs feeling ready to burst. He banged on the door of the Horowitz's and waited for them to open the door. When they did, there stood Ariel's mother, her eyes red and puffy. Donny couldn't breathe. "No." he croaked; Ariel's mother nodded. "She's dead, Donny. Those German's-"

Found

"Why didn't you tell us?" Donny asked, breaking the silence between them. Ariel flinched. His voice was cold. "I couldn't. You know why, you're a military man yourself! I wanted to, Donny. But I couldn't without endangering everyone."

Autumn

Ariel sat in the club house with Donny. This was their special spot- no one knew about their secret tree. The leaves were turning red- she was leaving soon. She looked at Donny. She couldn't tell him. Not yet, anyway.

Oral

"So did you get a present for Donny yet?" Jacob asked Ariel. "Yep." Ariel said, leaving it there. There was _no way_she was telling him that she was giving Donny a blowjob for Hanukkah.

**OKAY! PArt two is up. Please review or I'm not writing this anymore. AND YOU'LL GOT COOKIES! LOTS AND LOTS OF COOKIES! =)**

**Ja ne! Ciao bello! Au revior! Adios! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola readers! Thank you for reviewing, but if I don't get anymore, then I'll have to stop the story =/…**

**On a lighter note, here's part three! I don't own Donny Donowitz or any of the Basterds, just Ariel Horowitz and her family. Here ya go!**

Automatic

Donny punched him in the face. Hard, "Donny, _what_ were you thinking?" Ariel asked angrily. "He insulted you, Ariel! He had no right-" "I don't give a damn! He's MY boyfriend." Ariel yelled, before stomping off. Donny sighed. He didn't mean to lash out like that- it was instinct.

Cook

Ariel watched in fascination as her mother prepared their Sabbath meal. "Where'd you learn to cook like this, Ma?" she asked. "I learned it from my mother, and soon, you'll learn from me." "I don't think so." Ariel said, shaking her head. "So your family won't eat?" "Of course we will," Ariel said, rolling her eyes, "That's what resterants are for."

Destroy

Ariel watched as Donny bashed yet another Nazi's head in. "Well done, Donny!" Stiglitz called out from next to her. Aldo was right. Nazi's didn't have any humanity. But after being in France for a year, she felt like she didn't, either.

Broadcasting

Donny was in shock the first time he heard Ariel's voice over the radio. "Wow," Jacob said, grinning, "The kid has a voice." "Yea…she does." Donny said with a wide grin.

Attract

Donny was up to bat and he got pretty pissed when the pitcher wouldn't throw. "Hey Jimmy! Pitch the damn ball already!" he yelled. But that's when they boys started wolf whistling. Donny turned and his jaw dropped as well as his bat. Walking towards them was Ariel, her hair down, wearing a knee-length skirt and a white blouse.

Slip

"C'mon, Ariel!" Donny said. "NO!" Ariel said back, gripping the railing. "Why not?" "I DON'T ICE SKATE!" Ariel yelled. Donny laughed and skated toward her, holding out his hands. "C'mere." Ariel took one step…and fell flat on her ass.

Ceremony

Ariel heard footsteps and looked up to see Donny standing there. "Hello, Donny." she said glumly, throwing a rock at a passing car. "What are ya doin' out here, Horowitz?" he asked; Ariel shrugged. "Aw, c'mon, Horowitz, ya sister's getin' married!" Donny said, trying to lighten the mood. "Yea." Ariel said, sounding pissed. Donny frowned. "What's wrong with that?" Ariel grimaced. "I'm next."

Gray

It was raining. Again. "Since when does it rain in July?" Donny mumbled. Ariel smiled. "Donny, we aint in Boston anymore."

Mathematician

"What'd you get?" Ariel asked, peeking over Donny's shoulder. "100. You?" Donny said. "100?! SINCE WHEN?!" Ariel asked in shock. "Math is easy! What'd you get?" Donny asked again. But instead of answering him, Ariel just pushed past, grumbling, "Fuckin' know-it-all."

Caught

Donny walked down the Boston streets, heading to the usual shortcut he took to get home. When he turned down the alleyway behind his father's store, he caught sight of something he shouldn't have seen: Ariel and Jacob sucking face.

**OKAY! So that was part three! I've noticed that I've gotten a lot of hits, but very few reviews… Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome- it helps.**

**Ja ne! Ciao bello! Au revior! Adios! BYE!**

***johanna Black***


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA READERS! Okay, so thank you to everyone that's reviewing! I'll start answering reviews next chapter; things are just a little insane right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Donny Donowitz or the Basterds. I do, however, own Ariel Horowitz and her family. **

**Waffle**

Donny frowned as his stomach grumbled; Ariel laughed. "C'mon Donowitz. Let's get you some breakfast."

**Simple**

"Donny, I have to…" Ariel trailed off, sniffling. "I have to go off to Europe and die protecting as many Jews as I can." She looked at her reflection; her eyes were red and splotchy from crying. Why couldn't saying goodbye be easier?

**Defensive**

"Nice ass, Ariel." That was all Hirschberg had to say before Donny pushed him into a river. "Donny!" Ariel scolded. She made a move to go help Hirschberg, but Donny pulled her away. "No one gets to talk about your ass but me." He said.

**Stop**

"So you and my brother, huh?" Donny asked, attempting to sound nonchalant (but failing horribly). Ariel looked over at him. "What about us." She said. "Just warn me next time you're gonna suck face." Donny said, making no attempt to hide his anger. Ariel rolled her eyes. "Just drop it, Donny."

**Forward**

Donny glanced at Ariel from where he was laying. "So where do we go from here?" he asked. Ariel frowned and shrugged. "I can't go back. Not until I'm finished." "So if we're not going back, then we're going…?" Donny trailed off; Ariel chuckled. "Yep."

**Mortal**

"Stiglitz, go help patch the kid up. I don't trust Donny." Aldo said, pulling out his snuffbox. Stiglitz nodded and went over to Donny, who was putting antiseptic on an unconscious Ariel's cuts. "She'll be fine, Donny." He reassured.

**Long**

"Why'd ya cut it?" Jacob asked, running his hand through Ariel's hair. "It's just easier to take care of." She said with a shrug. That's when Donny said, "You look like a fairy." And Ariel laughed.

**Firsts**

"D-Donny..." Ariel moaned as Donny pulled of her panties. "Donny, I've never-" "Ssh, I know." Donny whispered, placing a kiss on Ariel's lips. Ariel bit her lip. "My mom says it hurts." "Just the first time." Donny said reassuringly. He paused. "We don't have to-" "NO! I mean…. I want you, Donny."

**Glance**

Ariel was looking at him. She hated to admit it, but she was. He was sweaty and his hair was sticking to his forehead; he was running, his Star of David pendant swinging back and forth. Ariel was so distracted that she didn't notice the ball flying toward her. Until it hit her…

Literally.

**OKAY! How did it go? Good? Bad? I don't think I wrote the 'firsts' scene very well, so tell me how you thought that was! As always, review and we will get either a cookie or a large pie…of pizza.**

**Ja ne! Au revior! Ciao bello! Adios! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! So I've noticed I've been getting a lot of hits, but very few reviews… *shifty eyes*. Not acceptable. Not at all. Please leave reviews! And as promised, I am responding to reviews now; the answers are poted below, right after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Donny Donowitz or the Basterds, but I DO own Ariel Horowitz and her family!**

**TheInvincibleKay: **Hi! Thank you =). Are there any scenes between Donny and Ariel you would like to see?

**HeartAndHeadOnFire: **Hello! Awesome name by the way. Ariel's cuted-uped-ness will be explained in a later chapter, I promise. Are there any other scenes you would like to see?

…**.READ ON!**

**Spy**

"C'mon, Ariel, just do it! If not, you're a total chicken." Ariel ground her teeth together. She was _not_ a chicken. And she was gong to prove it to that slut Eva Goldman. She snatched the camera. "Where's the boy's locker room?"

**Mutter**

"Why do you give a damn who I date?! It's my life Donny and I can do whatever the fuck I want! Why do you care?" Ariel yelled. Donny put his head down and said something that Ariel couldn't here. "What?!" she asked. He looked up at her. "Because I want you."

**Funeral**

"Today we gather to celebrate the life of Ariel Danielle Horowitz." Everyone was crying. But not Donny. He couldn't take it. He just gazed ahead blankly. He would find the Nazi that killed her and beat his ass to death if it was the last thing he did.

**Consumption**

"Uh…Ariel, do you think you can-""Of course I can!" Ariel said, snatching the bottle from Jacob. Donny watched as she chugged half of it. She swallowed and sighed. "I love sweet booze."

**Image**

Ariel looked at herself in the mirror. Blemishes covered her face and her hair was obscenely tangled. She heard laughter and looked discreetly through the bathroom door to see Donny chatting up a pretty blonde. This was why she didn't go to parties. Ariel felt like she was going to cry. "Fuckin' puberty." She muttered.

**Motivation**

"Donny, where are you going?" his mother asked as she saw him leaving. "Torah study." He said. "But I thought you wanted to stop after your bar mitzvah?" his mother said confusedly. "I did, but Jacob and Ariel take it and I never know what their talking about." With that, he left. He didn't really care about the Torah. He just wanted to be near her.

**Poison**

Ariel groaned. Not again. Not again. She had been thinking about him. But she couldn't help it! His image was practically parasitic.

**OKAY! There's the next bunch for ya! And I mean it! If I don't get more reviews, this story is **_**gone.**_** Soooo....yea! That's about it!**

**Ja ne! Au revior! Adios! Tschu! Ciao bello! BYE!**

***johanna BLack***


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! Hehehehehe HI! I'm going through a sugar rush…anyway, thank to all those who reviewed, but I have about…700 hits and thirteen reviews….hmph. But those thirteen mean a lot to me, so thanks! Ok, NEW CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bear Jew or the Basterds, but I own Ariel Horowitz and her family!=)**

**Former**

Ariel walked down the hallway of her school and heard a wolf whistle; she turned, hoping to see Donny, but it was Jack Zuckerman, her ex. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "So immature," she muttered. That's when she saw Donny making a perverted joke. She frowned. "Then again…"

**Ripped**

Donny stretched up toward the sky. Ariel watched as his muscles moved. She bit her lip. 'That boy should be illegal,' she thought.

**Exhausted**

Ariel lay down in the cool Boston grass, breathing hard; Donny lay beside her. "You…run…so…fuckin' ...fast." Donny panted out. Ariel let out a breathy laugh. "Yea….or maybe you're just a snail, Donowitz." Donny looked at her. "Am not." "Oh yeah?" Ariel asked, standing up. "Yeah!" Donny said, following suit. "Great! First one through the meadow and back!"

**Restrained**

Donny watched as Ariel was beaten by a Nazi. She fell back and let out a cry. Donny was about to lunge at them, but Aldo held him back. "Don't!" he muttered, covering Donny's mouth. "We can't help her! This is her _job!_"

**Symbolic**

Ariel clutched the necklace Donny had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She was twenty-three now, and sitting in a small café in Paris, France. She was alone; Donny was probably married by now, with a bunch of cute little Jewish kids. Just then, the necklace broke off, the small half heart broken in Ariel's hand. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

**Nonsense**

"What do you even _see_ in that Eva Goldman?" Ariel asked, taking a sip of her coke. "Well…she drop-dead gorgeous! There aren't that many broads around here of that quality." Ariel stared into her coke; Donny rolled his eyes. "Don't go getting' all girly on me, Horowitz."

"I'm not!" Ariel said, glaring at Donny, who quirked a brow.

**Casually**

"A sweet sixteen?" Donny asked, looking down at the invitation. "Mhm." Ariel replied. "My ma's idea. So whaddaya say? You comin?" "Do I have to wear a tux?" Donny asked. "Noo...but you can't exactly come in wearing shorts and a wife beater." Ariel said, popping her gum.

**Long**

Donny watched as Ariel openly licked a lollypop. He was getting SO many dirty thoughts it wasn't even _funny. _Her tongue just kept coming out and licking up and- Donny shuddered and looked away. She was _so _doing that on purpose.

**Doubtfully**

Ariel watched as Donny and Eva Goldman sucked face; she felt nauseous. She wished it could be her. Someone beside her cleared her throat. She turned to see Jacob frowning at her. Thay had long since broken up, but were still friends. "He'll come around Ariel." Jacob said. But Ariel just shook her head. She wasn't so sure.

**Romantically**

Donny heard moaning, but he didn't know where it was coming from. He peaked through the door of his room to see Jacob and Ariel on their couch. Ariel was straddling Jacob's lap and kissing his neck, and Jacob was running his hands down Ariel's back toward her butt. They seemed...right together. Donny quietly shut his door.

**Brotherly**

"Hey, Hirschberg. C'mere." Donny said, calling over the smaller man. "What can I do for ya, Donny?" Hirschberg asked. "Hirsch, you and I are on the same team. We're like brothers." Donny leaned in close. "And brothers don't make passes on other brothers' girlfriends unless they want their skulls cracked with a bat." Hirschberg shitted his pants right there.

**OKAY! Tell me what you think. LOVE YOU ALL! **

***Johanna black**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hullo peoples! Sorry I haven't updated lately, midterms and all that jazzzzzzzz...... OKAY NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Donny Donowitz or the Basterds. I merey wish I did. I do own Ariel Horowitz and her family =) Yay me!

**Cocky **

Ariel walked down the street. She missed Donny- things got weird after she hit puberty. "Hey, Horowitz! Horowitz, why don''t you flash your rack!" Ariel looked up to see Jack Rosenburg, Donny's best friend; Donny was with him. 'Keep walking, Ariel,' she thought to herself. "C'mon, Ariel, you put out for Jacob!' Ariel whirled around. "Fuck you, Rosenburg." she said. he grinned. "Gladly."

**Laughter**

Donny watched as Ariel threw her head back and laughed at something Jacob had just told her. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulders in waves. He wanted to make her do that. It wasn't fair.

**Brochures **

Ariel looked at the paper her mother had handed her. It was for a Home Ec class. "You really want me to take this, Ma?" Ariel asked, looking at the information wearily. It had pictures of girls her age holding up perfect pies. "Ariel, you're going to get married _someday_! And you'll need to know these things!" Ariel frowned. She hated it when her mother had a good point.

**Frightened**

Ariel was hiding in her closet. She hated storms. "Ariel?...Ariel, you in here?" That was Donny's voice. Ariel was crying. A lot. Ariel heard the closet door open and Donny's silhouette came into view. "Ariel? Why are you in the-" But his voice was cut off by a rumble of thunder. Ariel let out a whimper and drew her knees up to her chest. Donny sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering calming things into her ear.

**Legends**

"Hey, Ariel,what do you think?" came a soft whisper to her left. Ariel turned to see her friend, Mosha Erinson, looking at her with her wide brown eyes. "About what, Mosha?" Ariel asked. "The one they call the Bear Jew. They say he's a Gollum!" Masha replied in aawe. Ariel felt her heart clench, but she just rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Mosh, aren't we a little old to be believing on ghost stories?"

**Blame**

"Reckless, implusive, immoral, how come there's such a difference between the way you fight and the way you live?!" Ariel yelled. "Why are you so bold in argument and talking, but when it comes to the point..." her face softened. "When it's something _actually happening_, I mean, now you're so **fucking careful!" **Donny looked away from Ariel. He knew she was right. He just hated admiting it.

**Hanging**

"Hey, Donowitz, where were you last night?" Donny looked at Ariel and guilt immediately flared up in his gut. "I-uh...I didn't mean for it to get so late, and Eva-" "Whoa, wait, Eva _Goldman_?!" Ariel said, feeling anger pool in her stomach. Donny grimaced. "Look, Horowitz, it aint personal-""NO! That's IT! Damnit Donowitz!" Ariel screamed. She backed up slowly. "They all warned me about you...They all told me to stay the hell away-" Donny reached out to her. "Ariel-" "FUCK NO DONOWITZ!" she screamed before running.

**Okay, shorter than usual, and kinda late...but please don't kill me! What so you think? Well, I can't hear you, so, do me a favor: Hit that little button on the bottom of the screen. Please and thank you!**

**Ja ne! Au Revior! Ciao! BYE!**

***johanna Black***


	8. Chapter 8

Searching

Donny looked around the crowded dance floor for Ariel's trademark curls. He began to weave through the crowd and thought he saw her when he bumped into a girl. "Sorry, I-"he started, but then he heard a very familiar laugh. He looked down to see green-hazel eyes staring up at him. "Your- your hair, it's…" "Straight?" Ariel filled in, rolling her eyes.

Changes

Ariel pulled her shirt over her head before yelling, "Bye, Mom!" "Ariel, WAIT!" her mother yelled. "What?" Ariel asked. "Honey, you can't go out in _that_!" "Why not?" Ariel asked in confusion, looking down at herself. "Darling, you've hit puberty. You need a _bra!" _her mother said in a hushed tone.

Settled

"Hey Ariel!" Donny said, giving her a light punch in the shoulder. "So I was thinking that we could go catch a movie later. Ya know, with the other guys. There's this new one out called-""I-I can't, Donny. I have plans-""Ah, c'mon Ariel, what're ya doin' all the time? Lately you haven't been able to do shi-""I'm getting married, Donny." Ariel said in a small voice. Donny looked at her for a second before rolling his eyes. "No you're not. If you don't wanna hang out, just say-" "Yes, I am." Ariel said, holding up her left hand so Donny could see the ring. "Why?!" Donny asked, confused. "Well, some people still get married you know." Ariel said, jokingly. "What, did you just suddenly fall in love?" Donny asked coldly. Ariel flinched at his tone. "Donowitz, I want _real_ things, a husband, a family…I think there's a time to come to Boston…and a time to leave." She started walking away before turning and saying, "Enjoy the movie."

Disgusted

Ariel sighed as she pushed the nameless Nazi general into a chair and straddled him. She hated having to fuck him-hopefully he was good at it- because he wasn't Donny. She let out a soft moan as the Nazi nibbled on her ear, pretending it was Donny. But the growl she heard snapped her back to reality. She gently groaned into his neck and forced a choked sob down. She felt gross. She hated it.

Pearls

Donny pulled Ariel aside behind some trees. "We found some cases of jewelry in the truck we ambushed." He said, pulling a box out of his jacket pocket. Ariel took it from him, not looking away his face. "Open it." Donny said. Ariel did so and gasped. "Oh…oh Donny, they're beautiful!" Donny grinned and kissed her gently.

Feel

"Donny, I don't know about this…" Ariel said uncertainly. "Well you wanna know what to do, dontchya?" Donny asked. "Yeaaaaa…." "Then trust me. Shut your eyes. And part your lips…just a little." Ariel did as she was told. Donny leaned in and placed his lips over hers. Her lips were slightly chapped, but oddly comforting. Donny placed his hand on the back of her head and brought her closer, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft moan and began to weave her fingers through his hair. He moved his hands from her waist and pulled her on top of him as he leaned back onto the couch. That's when they heard the front door open.

Decisions

"Just play along," Aldo demanded as he pushed her up against the alleyway wall. "But...Aldo, if Donny-" "It's your _job_ Horowitz. Now shut it and pucker up." Nazi's ran past the alleyway- one stopped to see if there was anything happening, but only saw the silhouette of two lovers in the moonlight.

Book

"Why are you always readin', Horowitz?" Donny asked, pulling the novel out of Ariel's hands. "So I don't end up stupid like you, Donowitz. Give it back." Ariel responded. Donny held it just out of her reach. "Jump for it!" Donny said. Ariel kneed him in the balls, grabbed the novel, and ran in the opposite direction. Jacob, who had been watching the interaction from across the street, grinned.

Unaware

Ariel and Jacob were on a park bench holding hands and talking. Donny and his gang were playing baseball not too far away. And Donny was watching them. This of course, resulted with him getting a bloody nose from and on coming ball, but Ariel wasn't paying attention. And that's all Donny cared about.

Unknowing

"MOOOOOM!" Ariel yelled. Her mother rushed in in a panic. "What is it honey? Are you alright?" "Which dress should I wear? The red one or the black and white one?" Ariel's mother sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Where are you going?" "I'm having dinner with Jacob." Ariel said nonchalantly. "Will Donny be there?" Ariel's mother asked slyly. Ariel blushed crimson, but nodded. Ariel's mother's mouth pressed into a tight line before saying, "The black and white one."

**Ok! I updated. Now review if you please, darlings =) And on a very final note, I have decided to stop at Chapter Ten. Chapter Ten will be the endof this series, because I can't go on forever with this. I might do one for Aldo or Stiglitz...I don't know yet. **

**MUCHO LOVE!**

***johanna Black***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm updating so soon because I have time on my hands. I suppose I have a couple of questions to answer. READ THIS BEACAUSE IT CONCERNS EVERYONE READING THIS FICTION! THANK YOU!**

**1: No, I cannot go on with this forever! Trust me, it'll spiral into catastrophe. **

**2:No, I'd rather not turn it into a full-fledged story. I mean, my whole point of writing one-liners were so that I **_**didn't**_** have to write a whole thing! I have issues with long-term products. But thank you.**

**Okay. Now I have a few questions for YOU! **

**1: If I write another one-liner for Inglorious Basterds, who should it be for: Aldo or Stiglitz? **

**2: Should I write a smut fic for Donny and Ariel on Firsts (It's a one-liner written in Part Four)?**

**and…**

**3: Do you guys want one-liners written for any other topics? I'll see what I can do if you ideas and a pairing (whether it be an OC or a character already in the subject). Let me know! I need something productive to do with my life!  
Well that's enough seriousness for now. Here's a new chapter =).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Donny Donowitz or the Basterds, BUT I do own any content in this fic, including the content of my one-liners.**

**Aristocratic**

Donny and Ariel stood beside Aldo, Omar, and Von Hammersmark. He glanced down at her. She seemed completely comfortable in her dress and heels. She looked like she belonged there, among a higher class of people.

**Dazed**

Ariel sat up a bit too quickly, causing her to be dizzy. She had just had the oddest dream: Donny was smashing in people's heads with a baseball bat and she was holding a machine gun to a man's back. _'But that sort of thing is never going to happen, though!'_ she thought to herself, lying back down.

**Soft**

Donny walked into the kitchen where Ariel was making coffee. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder. "You're up." Ariel stated softly. "Mm…" Donny murmured against her skin. He gently began sucking at her weak spot on her neck. "D-Donny, stop! We can't- we have to stop!" Ariel protested softly. "Why?" Donny grumbled without ceasing his assault on her neck. "Donny, I'm getting _married_ tomorrow!" That made him stop.

**Ghostlier**

Donny watched as Ariel got dressed. Ever since she had joined the Basterds, he had noticed how different she looked from when she had left the country four years ago. Her once tan skin was pale in the moonlight and her bright eyes were dull. She was quieter than she used to be. Donny rubbed his eyes. He was going to find the old Ariel in there somewhere. Even if it meant annoying the shit out of her.

**Fizzing**

Ariel sat at the soda shop, staring at the bubbles of her Coca-Cola. Just three seats away, in a booth, sat Donny with Eva Goldman. She spun the straw around in the soda and watched as the liquid became agitated. She felt like she was going to puke.

**Undressed**

Donny opened the door without knocking. Ariel had just gotten out of the shower and had thrown her towel on the bed. He snuck over to her and spun her around, pressing his lips to hers. She began to fight a bit, but eventually gave up. She knew she couldn't win. She never did with Donny. She liked how rough or how gentle he could be. It always depended on the day. Today was Friday. Friday was payday. And that meant he would be gentle.

**Blooming**

"Honey, you're like a flower, just opening, with fresh pedals-" "Oh, gosh Ma, stop right there!" Ariel yelled. She was _not _going to get the sex talk in front of Donny. Not EVER.

**Sneakiest**

Donny watched as Ariel took her position over the road in one of the trees. She nimbly climbed with one hand while holding her machine gun with the other. She moved so easily. And she was so damn cat-like.

**Sparkling**

Donny watched as Ariel cooed over her sister's baby girl. She was making her laugh by tickling her; the baby would pull at her ringlets and giggle in delight. Ariel's eyes just lit up when she held that little girl. _'She's going to be an amazing mother,' _Donny thought.

**ok! finished! Now, let me know what you thought (obviously), and tell me the answers to my questions above. If you didn't read them, SHAME ON YOU! Go and read them, they concern matters of great importance! Ok! I love you all! CIAO BELLO!**

***johanna Black***


	10. Chapter 10

**OH ****MY GOD YOU GUYS FINAL CHAPTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!! Ok, I'm going to save ALL my thank yous for the end…And this is **_**technically **_**the final chapter. I'm still writing a smutty/fluffy oneshot bout Donny and Ariel's first time (that will be posted as another chapter in this story). **

**THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Donny Donowitz OR the Bastards…BUT I OWN ARIEL! !**

**Farewell**

"So you remember that plan?" Donny asked. Ariel rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. Calm down, Donny." Donny looked at her as she unzipped her dress so she could change into her maintenance outfit. Donny snuck up behind her, sliding his hands over her breasts and kissing her exposed shoulder. Ariel relaxed into his arms. "This is the end." She said calmly. Donny nodded and nuzzled his head into her neck.

**Betrayal **

Ariel watched as Donny paced in front of her. "Donny…Donny, you have to understand-""No." "Donny, I _had_ to-""No, you didn't." Donny turned to look at Ariel. "You _didn't_ have to. You didn't _have _to fuck him. You just wanted to." "We needed to be in the clear!" Ariel yelled. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCK ALDO TO SAVE OUR SKINS!" Donny yelled.

**Horse**

"You expect me to ride…_that?"_ Ariel asked, looking at the smelly fair pony with disdain. "Yes, sweetie, now climb on." Ariel shook her head. "No way, Ma. That thing is teetering more than Dad when he gets drunk."

**Machine gun**

Ariel took hold of the weapon. She pointed at the target (a dead Nazi body) and fired it multiple times; she almost fell backward with the force of it. Donny caught her in his arms. "You alright?" he asked, looking down at her. She grinned up at him. "This...is…AMAZING! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?" She straightened, ran up to Aldo and started jumping up and down like a little kid. "Can I have this one? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!"

**Dictionary**

"Ariel how do you spell 'amicable'?" Donny asked. "Why are you asking me?" Ariel asked, not looking up from her sheet music. "Because you're good a English." Donny said. Ariel sighed and left the room. Ten seconds later, something very big hit his head. "Ow! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled. "It's on page thirty-six!" came a voice from the other room.

**Spooning**

Ariel let out a breath of air and rolled over on to her side. She was sweating a bit, but nothing too bad. That's when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and she let out a surprised squeak as she was pulled against Donny's chest. She turned to look up at Donny only to find his eyes closed; there was a small smile on his lips.

**Gentle**

Donny slid Ariel's shirt up over her head and dipped his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She let out a soft sigh and pushed his head down, urging him to do more. She'd never been with a man before… but she was with Donny, and she knew he would take care of her.

**Swings**

"Hey. No fair!" A five year old Ariel pouted. "It was my turn!" A bigger, older boy pushed her onto the ground. "Go cry to your Mama, kid." Ariel's lower lip trembled and she began to cry. What happened next, she wasn't really sure, but all she knew was that Donny hit the older boy and let her use his. He even pushed her on it too.

**Baggage**

"I'm no good for you Donny-""Don't say that, Ariel! We can make this work!" Donny pleaded. She just shook her head. "I've got a shit load of problems Donowitz. Just stay away."

**Fail**

Ariel watched Donny chat up Eva Goldman. She felt tears prick her eyes. She had changed her look, her actions, everything…and she still couldn't get him. She turned on her heel and ran out of the bar. But Donny had seen her. He ran after her. "Ariel!" he called out. She turned to see Donny coming toward her. Behind her stood Jacob.

**OKAY! THAT'S IT FOLKS! I wanna thank EVERYONE EVER who has ever read this. Even if you flamed it, ****thanks!**** Flamers give me stuff to laugh at. The onshot is left, SO THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!**


	11. Final 'smutty' chapter

**Hi! Wow. It's been a while… Sorry I took so long! So, I've never written smut before, YA GOTTA TELL ME HOW I DID! **

**THIS, LADIES AND GENTS IS THE OFFICIAL FINAL CHAPTER OF ****RANDOM MOMENTS IN THE LIFE OF THE BEAR JEW****! IT WAS GREAT HEARING FROM YOU ALL!**

It all started with one sloppy, drunken kiss. Well, Ariel was the drunken one. Jacob had challenged her to a drinking contest. He had won, though- Ariel was completely intoxicated. She had stumbled from her house to Donny's then rung the door bell. He answered and she threw her arms around him and planted a wet, sloppy one on him. Donny was shocked for a moment, but it didn't take him long to realize that Ariel was drunk. Very drunk. He could taste the ale on her lips. He pulled her inside and to his bathroom. He knelt her down -she was giggling madly at the time- and said,

"Ariel, sweetie, lean over the toilet." Ariel giggled and nodded, and did as she was told. She promptly vomited into the toilet. Donny soothingly rubbed her back. He could hear her crying a little and was ready to kill Jacob. He left her for just a moment and wet a washcloth with cold water. He gently pulled her to a sitting position and gently washed off her face. When it was over, Ariel leaned back against Donny.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, blushing. She'd just made a complete fool of herself. Donny just stroked her curly hair.

"Its alright." he frowned and flushed the toilet.

"Is your ma home?" he asked. Ariel shook her head. Donny continued,

"Then you should probably stay here tonight. I'll get you clothes and you can shower." Ariel didn't object. She wanted to be with Donny. She didn't want to be alone that night. Donny gave her a pair of his sweatpants and one of his wife beaters. She showered quickly, donned his clothes, and walked to his room. He was laying on his bed, tossing a baseball into the air and catching it. He looked up when she came in and patted the bed beside him. She laid down in bed beside him and snuggled into his chest.

Donny awoke the next morning to a rather uncomfortable feeling. He looked under the covers and groaned.

_'Why do I have morning wood?_' he thought to himself. That's when he heard the sheets move and felt something rub against him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Ariel laying in bed next to him.

_'Shit shit shit...We didn't...I didn't...holy- WHAT IF WE DID?_ _What if-...Wait. We're both wearing clothes...' _Donny sighed in relief and frustration. Ariel had one leg hooked around one of his own and one arm wrapped around his torso. There was no way he could move without waking her up. And if he couldn't move, he couldn't take care of...

"Mom... Donny...harder baby..." Ariel mumbled. Donny looked down at her, eyes wide. There was no way she was dreaming what he thought she was dreaming.

"So...mmmm soooo close..." she mumbled. Donny groaned as he felt himself grown harder.

"Ariel...sweetie, wake up..." He mumbled, shaking her a bit. Ariel lazily opened her eyes.

"I kissed you last night, didn't I." she said, yawning.

"Yes. But sweetie, I need you to-" Ariel sat up slowly and straddled Donny. Donny watched and smiled as she pressed her lips against his.

"I wasn't done, Donowitz..." she mumbled. Donny pulled her closer and mashed his lips against hers forcefully. Ariel responded in kind and squirmed, causing friction between her and Donny's lower halves. Donny let out a strangled moan. Ariel laughed and pulled her shirt off.

"Come get some, Donowitz." Donny dove at her, flipping her over and taking a nipple into his mouth. Ariel gasped and raked her fingers through his hair.

"Jesus, Donny..." she moaned. Donny switched his area of focus before ripping his own shirt off. The path of his kisses quickly moved south, and her ripped off her pants, revealing a pair of plain black underwear. He moaned at the sight of a quickly spreading wet patch in her panties. He took in the musky scent of her sex and sighed.

"This all for me, Horowitz?" He whispered huskily. Ariel squirmed in response and let out a needy sound.

"D-Donny..." Ariel moaned as Donny pulled of her panties.

"Donny, I've never-"

"Ssh, I know." Donny whispered, placing a kiss on Ariel's lips. Ariel bit her lip.

"My mom says it hurts."

"Just the first time." Donny said reassuringly. He paused.

"We don't have to-"

"NO! I mean…. I want you, Donny." Ariel said, biting her lip. Donny grinned and kissed her again before moving to rid himself of his own undergarments. Ariel gasped at his size.

"Donny... I don't think that's gonna-"

"It'll fit." Donny whispered reassuringly. Ariel gulped, but nodded. Donny buried his face into her neck and pushed in,

When she woke up again, it was dark outside. She felt an arm around her waist and a naked body pressed against her own.

"Morining, beautiful." Donny whispered, looking Ariel in the eyes. Ariel grinned and kissed Donny sweetly.

"Morning...What time is it?"

"It's about...two A.M. How do you feel?"

"Sore." Ariel muttered tiredly. Donny chuckled.

"I'm not surprised. We had a very...long day yesterday." Ariel giggled.

"That we did."

**OK! So I've never written smut before. Did it move too fast? TELL ME ! **

***johanna Black***


End file.
